


Mind Fuck

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: A Trainer has a surprising afternoon with her pokemon





	Mind Fuck

Liz sighed out as she flipped through the worn-out pages of her magazine. Frustration set in as she tossed the Magazine away and stared up at the ceiling. A puff of air swept over her bangs as she thought about how much it sucked to be single once more. It wasn’t the fact that she was missing her ex, but more that she missed having sex with him. Danny was a brute in the bedroom, he knew how to fuck her just the right way and Liz never grew tired of it. Sadly she wasn’t the only one he was fucking as she found out a few days ago. She dumped his cheating ass on the spot and was glad to be rid of her, or so she thought. But here she was, alone in her bedroom feeling that sexual itch of hers and with no Danny to scratch it.

Liz grumbled aloud as she wiggled out of her panties and kicked them to the floor. She rolled over to the side of her bed, her hand grasping hold of her bedside table drawer and throwing it open. She didn’t need Danny to please her, she had done that well enough on her own. All she needed was the right tool for the job and thankfully she still had it. Liz tossed a dozen butt plugs and ripcords out of the old oaken desk and onto the bed as she searched feverishly for her real prize Suddenly her hand grasped around a familiar object, with a satisfied grin she pulled it out of her desk and brought it into the light.

Liz smiled as she looked at her old friend, Mr. Buzz, the long sausage thick vibrating dildo was one of her first toys and the very one that got her through so many lonely horny nights. She smiled a bit as she turned it on, feeling that sweet hard buzzing feels against her fingers. As she parted her slender legs to ready herself something strange happened. A sharp shock had shot through her mind, it was as if she had just gotten a sudden case of brain freeze. Liz held her head in pain she waited for it to pass. Her whole body tingled with a light buzz as she slowly reopened her eyes only to see something that was not there before.

Kneeling before Liz on her bed was a real-life Machamp, her eyes widen as she stared at the muscular pokemon, seeing all four of his arms flexing and moving. He had a grin to his lips as he stared at her, but the thing really caught her attention was the thick cock that was throbbing up between his legs. Liz couldn’t believe it, a dozen thoughts raced through her mind, how did he get in, how come she didn’t hear him, why did his cock look a bit like Mr. Buzz, all these thoughts buzzing through her mind as Liz try to move away. Machamp, however, seems to have other plans for her, as quick as a Seviper his four long arms shot out and grabbed hold of Liz’s limbs. He held her still as he slowly dragged her along her bed and up towards his rock hard throbbing shaft. Liz wanted to scream out in terror, to plead to the pokemon to stop but nothing was coming from her lips, not even a whimper of fear. All she could do was watch as her hips were brought up to the Pokemon’s cock.

Liz could sense the heat coming off the throbbing shaft before her eyes, it made her skin tingle and her sex become moist as she knew in her mind what was to come next. She was ashamed to admit it but her body was already wet and hot for Machamp, eager for him to start up his attack upon her soft silken folds. Without a breath of a word or even a hint of his thoughts, Machamp suddenly slammed his thick cock right into Liz’s wet tender folds. It was as if a smooth steel rod had been jammed right into her body, forcing her body to open wide for Machamp brutal attack. Liz could only scream out in a mix of pleasure and pain as her body was being used as a simple sex toy. Her heart pounded against her rib cage like a hammer as she felt a heavy wave of an all too familiar feeling. This is what she was missing, that sweet wonderful feeling of being used and fucked as if her own pleasure didn’t matter. How her body was nothing more than a simple sex toy for her partner to enjoy and get off on. Liz had almost forgotten this wonderful feeling but now here she was enjoying it all over once more. She gave a big smile as she moaned out to Machamp.

Liz gasped for fresh air as she felt Machamp moved her body back and forth along the thick shaft, the pokemon was doing all the work yet she felt as if her own limbs were the ones that were moving. She closed her eyes as she listens to that beautiful lewd sound of his cock sliding back and forth into her body, how his hips slapped against her ass each time to thrust her against him. Liz could feel her body tense up as Machamp ripped a climax from her. She screamed out as she felt her walls tighten up around his shaft but it was not enough to slow his pace. He moved against her like a wild jackhammer, pounding her body repeatedly as he forced her body to feel that swell of pleasure all over again. There was nothing Liz could do expect moan and allow herself to enjoy the moment.

Liz notice that Machamp never slowed down for her, not once did it seem like he was going to stop, not even after Liz had climaxed violently against him a few times already. Liz let out a shaky moaned as she felt her arms grow sore and tired without knowing why. Suddenly Liz felt Machamp quicken his pace with her, thrusting her body against him so hard and fast that she felt her teeth rattling in her mouth. She knew what was coming, how he was about to blow his load inside her. Her body clenched up around him as she felt one last powerful climax within her. With a deafening scream, Liz and Machamp unleashed their climaxes together. Liz’s scream died out quickly as that sweet full feeling began to take hold of her. It felt as if Machamp had dumped a bucket of his cum right into her womb. She moaned out the whole time as she felt her mind and body slowly drifting off. She watched at Machamp began to grow fuzzy before her eyes, as if he was fading away right before her. Before long Liz passed out into a deep sleep as she felt a new level of satisfaction upon her like never before. 

Espeon stared at his master as she lay upon her bed in a sticky pool of her own juices and sweat as she panted heavily in her sleep. Her dildo buzzed weakly at her legs, worn out from being used for so long. He blinked as she slowly cut the connection between her and his mind. He smiled happily as he was pleased to see his master at peace once more. He walked across the bed softly as he gave her a small lick across her cheek. He soon hopped off the bed as he left to her sleep. With luck, she will be in a better mood when she awoke


End file.
